Skenario
by Amber Reina
Summary: Namanya adalah Eijun. Ia bukan manusia. Itulah anggapan dari dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya sebuah benda yang diberikan kehidupan hanya untuk menjalankan sebuah skenario yang sudah diberikan kepadanya. Namun bagaimana jika Skenarionya hancur? Untuk #SHIBAMURATALES


**Disclaimer : Yuji Terajima**

 **Pair : SanaSawa, MiyuSawa**

 **Warning : AU, timeline lompat-lompat, OOC untuk kepentingan cerita, Typo (yang selalu hadir).**

 **Pinocchio belong to Carlo Callody**

 **Skenario**

"Kau sudah siap, Eijun?" Eijun merasakan cengkraman kuat di kedua bahunya. Ia sediki ditahan meringis kesakitan . Terutama ia tidak ingin mengecewakan pria berambut hitam di hadapannya.

Eijun mengangguk lalu berkata, "Aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu dan keluarga kita."

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk meraih pipi Eijun, lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat sehingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi lawan yang sulit. Ditambah kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Balaskan dendam kami semua. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya," ucap pria itu penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

Eijun tidak mampu membalas. Ia hanya bisa menajamkan kedua iris emasnya agar pria dihadapannya bisa melihat akan api yang membara di sana. Tangannya juga terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Menandakan ia menahan segala emosinya. Kedua sudut bibir pria itu terangkat seraya menjauhkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu, Eijun tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya ingin segera menuntaskan kewajibannya.

"Aku akan mengirimu ke sana sebagai pengganti adikmu. Jangan cemas karena sekarang dia tidak lagi menerima pelayan wanita jadi, kau tidak perlu menyamar." Pria itu membalikan badan Eijun lalu mendorongnya sampai depan pintu yang sudah terbuka. sebelum melepas Eijun pergi ia berpesan.

"Jangan sampai gagal. Ingat, aku tidak menerima kegagalan. Lakukan semua yang sudah kuajarkan padamu." Salah satu tangan pria itu mengangkat jemari Eijun lalu berkata, "Aku tidak terima jika kau sampai rusak."

Ia membalikan tubuhnya. "Justru aku yang cemas kalau kau akan rusak ketika aku kembali, " ucapnya. Lalu Eijun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menunjukan kepada pria itu kalau dirinya sudah siap, dan ia pun mengerti akan semua kosekuensi yang akan dihadapinya. Karena tujuannya hanya satu.

"Ah, satu lagi." Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Eijun. "Bawalah ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah belati kepada Eijun. " Ini adalah alat yang digunakannya ketika membunuh adikmu. Kembalikanlah padanya dengan cara yang sama." bisik pria itu.

Sekali lagi sebelum pergi, Eijun menatap kedua mata hitam di hadapannya."Aku mengerti, Kak Shunpei."

 **~ Amber Reina ~**

Semua skenario sudah didapatkan Eijun. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyelesaikan setiap adegan satu persatu. Di atas kapal pesiar mewah yang sedang dinaikinya ini, Eijun membuka lembaran skenario yang sudah tercetak di kepalanya. Adegan pertama, Eijun harus menyembunyikan semua kemarahannya, bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan targetnya. Pakaian pelayan yang dipakainya sudah sesuai dengan yang sudah ditentukan di dalam skenario itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman ceria dan mata yang menyipit. Ia juga menirukan mimik orang bodoh yang pernah diajarkan Shunpei kepadanya. Tidak ketinggalan teriakan yang cukup berisik bahka sampai terdengar oleh seluruh penumpang kapal. Eijun juga tidak peduli dengan cibiran yang tertuju ke arahnya dari orang-orang yang terlihat berkelas di sekelilingnya. Ia malah melanjutkan teriakannya, kali ini lebih kencang.

"Oi oi, tutup mulutmu yang berisik itu!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan tidak jauh dari Eijun berdiri.

Eijun menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pria berkacamata berjalan ke arahnya. Eijun langsung memasang tampang bodoh ketika pria itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"A-ah. Maaf aku hanya terlalu senang." Eijun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Pria itu melihat Eijun dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. "Kau pelayan baru itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Eijun kemudian dilanjut dengan cengiran lebar. Lalu ia tersentak. Dengan jari telunjuknya yang terangkat ke arah pria itu Eijun membuka suaranya yang tergagagp. "Ka-kau, pangeran Kazuya!"

"He? Jadi kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Miyuki menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Eijun membungkukan badannya seraya berkata, "Aku minta maaf. Karena terlalu senang naik kapal mewah ini aku jadi tidak mengenalimu. Maksudku pangeran Kazuya." Eijun mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Su-sudahlah. Angkat badanmu," perintah Kazuya yang langsung dituruti Eijun. "Ikutlah denganku." Kazuya berjalan duluan diikuti Eijun di belakangnya.

Kazuya membawa Eijun ke sebuah ruangan yang Eijun tahu adalah kamar. Tepatnya kamar. Kamar Kazuya yang sangat mewah. Ya, mengingat status Kazuya itu bukanlah hal aneh. Tapi tetap saja kedua iris Eijun bersinar.

Kazuya menepuk keningnya pelan. "Apakah ini juga pertama kalinya kau melihat kamar sempit ini?"

Sempit? Kamar seluas ini dia bilang sempit? Apakah seluruh pangeran di dunia ini seperti dia? Bahkan kamar ini empat kali lebih luas dari kamar miliknya.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?" Kazuya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Eijun.

Eijun tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. "Oh, maaf. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini."

Kazuya membulatkan bibirnya. Lalu ia menyeringai. "Kau ingin mencobanya?" Kazuya melirik ke arah kasur berukuran besar yang terlihat sangat empuk.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kasur di kamarku cukup nyaman untukku. Lagi pula ini adalah kamarmu. Aku tidak berhak menggunakannya."

Kazuya maju selangkah mendekati Eijun. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang memintamu untuk tidur di sana?"

"I-itu..." Eijun dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit. Ia berpikir keras namun tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya.

"Astaga kau ini. Lucu sekali." Terdengar tawa yang membahana keluar dari mulut Kazuya. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Pipi Eijun memerah. Apakah dirinya sedang dipermalukan? Tapi tawa pangeran di hadapannya ini tak kunjung berhenti. Apa ada uratnya yang putus?

Kazuya menyeka titik air yang keluar di sudut matanya lalu berdiri tegap kembali. "Kau menarik sekali. Berbeda dengan pelayan sebelumnya. Siapa namamu?"

"Eijun. Namaku Eijun!"

"Ya, ya, aku mendengarmu. Sekali saja cukup." Kazuya membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Eijun, mulai detik ini kau memiliki kewajiban untuk melayaniku. Pergilah. Aku akan memanggilmu jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Siap, pangeran," ucap Eijun dengan lantang sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kembali terdengar tawa Kazuya bahkan sampai Eijun menutup pintu, suara tawa itu masih terdengar. Eijun melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang bersepatu hitam menuju kamarnya yang kecil dan sempit. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat ketika wajahnya berubah ke waktu sebelum bertemu dengan Kazuya. Jelas sekali wajahnya mengeras. Ada gemuruh yang terasa di dadanya sehingga ia mencengkram bajunya dengan erat. ia harus tahan. Ini barulah adegan pembuka.

 **~ Amber Reina ~**

"Apakah kau tahu cara membuat sebuah ruangan menjadi hangat selain perapian yang menyala?" Kazuya bertanya pada Eijun yang sedang menuangkan teh di cangkir.

Eijun tidak menjawabnya langsung. Ia menaruh cangkir berisi teh itu di atas meja kerja Kazuya. Lalu ia tampak berpikir. "Pelukan hangat keluarga? Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin karena aku tidak punya keluarga sejak kecil."

Kazuya menyeringai. "Apakah obrolan ini membuatmu terbwa perasaan?"

"I-itu, tentu saja tidak." Bibir bisa berkata dusta. Tapi kedua pipinya memerah.

"Kau ini jujur sekali." Tawa renyah meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kazuya.

"Tapi aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan dan kakak laki-laki."

Kazuya melirik Eijun. "Benarkah? Baguslah. Keluargamu masih ada," ujar Kazuya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya.

"Tentu saja." Eijun membalasnya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

 **~ Amber Reina ~**

Hujan mengguyur istana di pagi hari. Dan ini adalah kesialan bagi Eijun karena ia harus berlari ditengah hujan sambil memeluk jas hitam miliknya yang membungkus kantung kertas berisi sebuah roti dan beberapa buah apel. Ia harus cepat sampai di istana. Karena saat ini adalah waktu sarapan Kazuya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Eijun sampai di gerbang utama istana. Prajurit penjaga gerbang menanyakan keadaan Eijun yang basah kuyup dengan ramah. Dan Eijun hanya menjawab, ia baik-baik saja. Eijun segera menuju kamarnya melewati pintu dapur istana yang terbuka. saat itu Eijun mendengar beberapa pelayan seperti dirinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Eijun tidak tahu apa yang sedang merek a bicarakan. ia hanya sempat mendengar pangeran terancam dan penyihir. Eijun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan rasa penasaran yang menghinggapinya.

"Eijun!"

Eijun berbalik karena suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Benar saja, Kazuya yang memanggilnya.

"Ya! Pangeran memanggilku?" Eijun berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Ia lupa dengan bawaan di tangannya, sehingga roti dan apelnya berceceran di lantai. Eijun buru-buru membereskannya. Tapi yang didengarnya kemudian adalah suara Kazuya yang sedang menahan tawanya. Eijun tersinggung akan hal ini. Kenapa Kazuya sampai menahan tawanya yang menyebalkan itu? biasanya dia akan menertawainya dengan kencang dan sampai puas. Tapi kemudian ia melihat ke belakang Kauya di mana beberapa pelayan yang sedang bergosip tadi memunculkan kepala mereka dari balik pintu dapur. Lalu matanya kembali melihat Kazuya yang kini menutupi mulutnya, masih menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak perlu membersekannya. Sekarang ikutlah denganku. Aku punya misi penting untukmu."

Eijun tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara. Tapi misi? Seorang pelayan sepertinya diberi misi? Apa maksudnya?

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk santai di sana, hah?"

Eijun segera bangkit lalu menghampiri Kazuya. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang kerja Kazuya. Di sana Kazuya duduk dengan kedua tangan di atas meja seraya menopang dagunya. Sedangkan Eijun berdiri di belakang kursi kosong di depannya.

Wajah Kazuya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku memiliki musuh. Seharusnya kau sudah mengetahuinya. Dia adalah seorang penyihir yang menginginkan kerajaan ini. Aku dengar kabar dia mengirim utusan ke dalam istana ini. Aku tidak peduli siapa orangnya. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang sama padanya. pergilah ke tempat tinggalnya sebagai utusanku. Buatlah dia percaya padamu lalu jatuhkanlah. Tapi jangan membubuhnya. Karena aku akan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Rahang Kazuya mengeras. Terlihat sekali ia memendam amarah.

Eijun menelan ludah. Di dalam kepalanya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ditanyakan. Tapi apakah ini waktu yang tepat? Tunggu, mengapa dirinya ragu. Ini tidak ada di dalam skenarionya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Eijun bersuara. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pelayan yang sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaannya selesai diucapkan dan ia mendapat pelototan dari Kazuya. "Aku bahkan tidak sudi mengingat wajahnya," ucap Kazuya. "Dia yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Aku tidak menyangka boneka kayu sepertinya bisa melakukan hal itu. Penyihir itu sudah gila dengan membuat benda mati jadi memliki nyawa. Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku padanya."

Hawa disekitar mereka menjadi sangat berat. Tenggorokan Eijun tercekat ketika mulut Kazuya bicara soal wanita yang menjadi pelayan sebelum dirinya. Itu pasti adiknya. Tapi Eijun juga berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali. Ia akan bertahan.

"Bersiaplah untuk pergi besok pagi. Aku akan membangunkanmu sendiri jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu. Dengan cara yang mengerikan. Ingat itu baik-baik. Sekarang pergilah"

Eijun membungkukan sedikit badannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kazuya sendiri di ruangan. Eijun merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Bahkan cengkraman di depan dadanya tak sanggup meredakan sakitnya. Ia berhenti sejenak. Memikirkan kembali adegan harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

 **~ Amber Reina ~**

Suara ketukan pada pintu terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya. Pintu pun terbuka. datanglah sosok yang sangat dikenal Eijun. Ia menyambut kedatangan Eijun dengan pelukan erat. tapi Eijun langsung melepaskannya lalu membawa pria itu masuk ke dalam. Saat Eijun melangkah ke dalam ruangan, ia terkejut melihat banyak kerangka boneka yang tergantung di langit-langit. Ini tidak sesuai dengan kelanjutan adegan yang ia ingat. Apakah Shunpei merencanakan sesuatu di belakangnya?

"Aku tahu kau terkejut melihat ini. Mereka adalah calon keluarga baru untuk kita," ujar Shunpei yang berdiri di sebelah Eijun.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini."

Shunpei berkacak pinggang seraya menatap semua karyanya yang hampir selesai. "Aku merubah sedikit rencana kita. Ketika pangeran itu sampai di sini, aku akan menyambutnya dengan sangat baik."

Keraguan mampir lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak. Itu tidak sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah mereka buat. Tapi Eijun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Shunpei. Ia maju selangkah lalu memeluk Shunpei. Shunpei membalas pelukannya namun tidak ada kehangatan yang terasa di sana. Hanya dingin dan keras yang dirasakannya. Apakah perlahan Shunpei berubah menjadi seperti dirinya?

"Bagus sekali." Suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu.

Eijun segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shunpei. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kazuya berdiri di tengah pintu yang terbuka. Bagaimana Kazuya bisa ada di sini? Apakah dia mengikutinya?

"Silakan lanjutkan sampai puas. Aku akan menonton kalian dari sini."

Eijun nampak geram. "Kazuya, kau menipuku."

Kazuya mendengus. "Bukankah kau yang menipuku lebih dulu? Itu artinya kita impas."

"Baiklah, pangeran negeri ini memang pintar. Atau licik?" Shunpei menyeringai kearah Kazuya.

"Kau jauh lebih licik dari pada manusia, penyihir."

"Oh, aku tersanjung," ujar Shunpei dengan seringainya yang membuat Kazuya terpancing emosinya.

"Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, penyihir!"Kazuya bergerak maju lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Shunpei.

Eijun dengan cepat menghalangi pedang itu menembus tubuh Shunpei. Justru pedang itu menusuk punggung hingga keluar dari dadanya. Ia merasakan pedang itu dicabut tapi tak ada darah yang mengalir.

"Jadi kau juga sama seperti wanita itu." kazuya menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"Karena akulah yang menciptakannya." Shunpei mengatakannya seraya menyentuh bekas tusukan pedang di dada Eijin kemudian berkata, "Luar biasa bukan? Sebuah boneka kayu yang menyerupai manusia dan bisa seperti manusia. Dengan tambahan sedikit sihir tentunya."

Eijun maju berhadapan dengan Kazuya. Kini semua kemarahannya terpancar dengan jelas di matanya. "Kau membunuh adikku!"

"Jadi wanita itu adikmu? Pantas," ucap Kazuya dengan pandagan meremehkan.

Eijun geram. Ia mengambil belati yang pernah diberikan Shunpei kepadanya dari balik pinggang belakangnya lalu menghunuskannya. Tapi Kazuya berhasil mengelak. Ia mengambil belati dari tangan Eijun sambil menarik badannya lalu melemparnya ke luar pintu. Dengan ini Kazuya bisa meraih Shupei untuk memberikan sayatan pada lehernya.

"Kak Shunpei!" Teriak Eijun ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari leher Shunpei. Ia bangkit lalu berlari ke arah Shunpei. Tapi saat itu ia lupa kalau Kazuya masih memiliki belati di tangannya. Dengan cepat Kazuya menggores kedua matanya.

Eijun terjatuh dan tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia berusaha menggapai apapun yang ada di sekitar tangannya. Dan hanya ada kaki Kazuya. Ia memegangi kaki Kazuya dengan erat. dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara kayu patah terdengar. Eijun yakin itu adalah kedua tangannya. Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dendamnya belum terbalas. Ia belum boleh mati di sini.

"Kak Shunpei, kau mendengarku! Shunpei jawablah!" Eijun berteriak memanggil Shunpei namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia mulai merasa putus asa. Tanpa Shunpei ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukaanya. Terlebih lagi skenarionya sudah hancur.

"Kau pikir rencanamu akan berhasil padaku?" Eijun mendengar suara Kazuya yang sepertinya masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu. Akupun memiliki sebuah skenario, yaitu menghancurkan skenario milikmu. Tapi tenang saja. Meskipun skenariomu berakhir di sini, aku akan memberikanmu skenario baru. Bersiaplah." Itu adalah kata terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Ini adalah skenario terburuk yang dijalani Eijun. Mungkin ia harus belajar seperti Kazuya. Tapi, apakah yang sudah terjadi bisa dikembalikan lagi? Menurutmu?

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N : Kelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar.**

 **#TEPAR**

 **EIJUNNYA GA MATEQ KOK. #SUNGKEM**

 **SALAM,**

 **AMBER REINA**


End file.
